White Mushroom
The White Mushroom is a type of Emblem Heartless that appears in Kingdom Hearts. Unlike most Heartless, this creature isn't hostile, though the reasons as to why not are a total mystery. It shares the same appearance as the other members of the Mushroom Heartless family: a black head with no features apart from two small yellow eyes, a mushroom-like cap and a robe adorned with the Heartless emblem. Its robe is coloured creamy-white. When encountered by Sora and co., the White Mushroom will perform a series of gestures as though playing charades. These gestures indicate what spell the Mushroom wants Sora to perform and will reward him with Tech Points and rare synthesis materials if he responds correctly to three gestures in a row. If Sora fails to perform the correct spell, attacks the White Mushroom or takes too long to perform an action, the White Mushroom will flee by teleporting from the area. Arts The Arts items are obtained from White Mushrooms in Kingdom Hearts. They are proof that a White Mushroom acknowledged Sora as a master of a certain magic. In order to obtain them, Sora must use the same magic on a White Mushroom three times. If Sora shows all seven Arts to Merlin, he will give Goofy the Dream Shield. The resell value of an Arts is merely 250 munny. The White Mushrooms make different movements to show what spell they want Sora to cast. The different "charades" and rewards are: * Fire: The White Mushroom shivers. ** Fire magic is third spell: (15) Munny x30, Blaze Shard (100%), Blaze Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Fire magic is each spell: (15) Munny x30, Fire Arts (100%), Blaze Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Blizzard: The White Mushroom bends down and fans itself. ** Blizzard magic is third spell: (15) Munny x30, Frost Shard (100%), Frost Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Blizzard magic is each spell: (15) Munny x30, Blizzard Arts (100%), Frost Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Thunder: A light appears above the White Mushroom. ** Thunder magic is third spell: (15) Munny x50, Thunder Shard (100%), Thunder Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Thunder magic is each spell: (15) Munny x50, Thunder Arts (100%), Thunder Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Cure: The White Mushroom falls to the ground. ** Cure magic is third spell: (15) Munny x50, Bright Shard (100%), Bright Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Cure magic is each spell: (15) Munny x50, Cure Arts (100%), Bright Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Gravity: The White Mushroom floats into the air. ** Gravity magic is third spell: (15) Munny x70, Lucid Shard (100%), Lucid Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Gravity magic is each spell: (15) Munny x70, Gravity Arts (100%), Lucid Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Stop: The White Mushroom freezes in place. ** Stop magic is third spell: (15) Munny x70, Power Shard (100%), Power Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Stop magic is each spell: (15) Munny x70, Stop Arts (100%), Power Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Aero: The White Mushroom spins around rapidly. ** Aero magic is third spell: (15) Munny x70, Spirit Shard (100%), Spirit Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) ** Aero magic is each spell: (15) Munny x70, Aero Arts (100%), Spirit Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Humanoids Category:Good Creatures Category:Heartless Category:Magical Creatures